


I'll Trade All My Tomorrows For Just One Yesterday

by LadyNoir



Series: If Heaven's Grief, Brings Hell's Rain. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Michael (Supernatural), F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Michael Is So Done, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Michael Possessing John Winchester, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael spent too much time with Dean, Michael-centric, Nephil Dean, Nephil Sam, Not Really Character Death, Protective Gabriel, Protective Michael, The Apocalypse Got Cancelled, Time Travel Fix-It, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Dean said YES to Michael and everything still went to hell, God works in mysterious ways and Michael is given another chance to make things right and actually stopping the Apocalypse from happening, probably this isn't what God was expecting when he gave Michael the chance, but it kind of worked so he's not complaining.





	I'll Trade All My Tomorrows For Just One Yesterday

 

 

**Creation.**

 

His father had told them once to love his creation, to watch them grow and prosper, to protect them. But his father had also commanded the end of it all, hadn’t he?

 

**Revelations.**

 

That’s what he probably needed now, he was supposed to triumph over his brother, it was fated. But if it was, how did he found himself in his current predicament?

 

**Ruins.**

 

It was all that was left, where once green pastures and tall trees stood there were only ashes and he found it poetic. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

 

**Guilt.**

 

That’s what he felt at the moment, for all he had done in his search for paradise. There was no paradise, only hell on earth.

 

**Shame.**

 

He was ashamed of himself, he had pushed too hard, he had gone too deep, he had been so high up that he hadn’t been able to see; his eyes had been wide open but he had been so blind.

 

**Air**.

 

He didn’t need it to survive, but if that was so. Why did he felt like if he was suffocating? His lungs pressed against each other, almost like if they could ever…

 

**Hurt.**

 

He could get hurt, for all his might, he could still get hurt. By flames, swords and by words it seemed. He learned that words often hurt the most.

 

**Scream**.

 

That’s what he wanted, to scream until his lungs gave out. Or he wanted to hear the screams of his vessel once more just telling him how stupid he was, how much of a dickless asshole he was. But he was alone now.

 

**Alone.**

 

And defeated, everything had been lost, his family torn apart, his grace tattered beyond saving.

 

**Time**.

 

He didn’t have much, not anymore; it was a matter of time until his brother found him again and finished him for once and for all. He didn’t want to die, not now, not ever.

 

**Eternal.**

 

That was what he was supposed to be, an eternal beacon of hope. Heaven’s Commander and Sword.

 

**Broken.**

 

That was his current state, broken beyond repair, where once had been a bright light that had burned brighter than any sun, there was now a small flame; a small flame that would soon be extinguished.

 

**Grace.**

 

His grace cried in agony as he felt himself giving up, he could feel it fading, like water slipping through the cracks, blood spilling from a wound. The end was near.

 

**Prayer.**

 

So he prayed, neither for revelation nor salvation, but for forgiveness. He prayed for his fallen siblings, for the ones that had tried to do good for the ones that he had to kill and for the ones that had died in the crossfire.

 

**End.**

 

And so he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, his time was limited, his grace fading and his vessel had withered.

 

And so The Archangel Michael, Commander of The Heavenly Host, Sword Of Heaven, in possession of his one true vessel one Dean Winchester, took one last breath and embraced his death.  

 

* * *

 

 

Death was a funny concept for an Archangel, or at least it felt so. He was floating, he could feel every inch of himself being stretched beyond recognition, being shaped and molded and shaped again. He felt cold and hot at the same time, his scorched wings extended in the vast nothingness of the Void. This last slip of consciousness that he kept holding onto; what was Michael, what made him the Commander of the Host, he was holding onto hope, onto faith. He was holding onto Grace; grace so raw and pure that for a moment he felt like a fledgling, he pushed into that grace because it felt like the right thing to do and he pushed and pushed until he felt himself burning again….

 

…. _And it hurt so much_.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael The Archangel opened his many eyes and his grace wavered, more like body slammed him into the floor of heaven? He stood taking a humanoid appearance trying to center himself for a moment, he was in heaven, he looked down at his hands and frowned, he had taken the form of a young John Winchester, he took a deep breath he didn’t need and looked around, he was in the throne room, and everything looked normal. _Too normal_.

 

“Brother?” asked Raphael from the entrance, and it took all of Michael to not startle “Did you receive a revelation?”

 

Michael looked at his brother and had to stop himself from frowning, he was so out of his depth, he had been dead, he was sure of that and Raphael had been dead too.

 

“I am not sure” he said suddenly finding his voice, Raphael stared at him blankly, maybe not completely blankly but he had spent too much with Dean Winchester as his co-pilot, as the hunter had said, maybe just maybe Michael had gained a few mannerisms from his vessel.

 

“Brother?” asked Raphael and Michael blinked several times.

 

“I apologize, I got distracted” he said, Raphael looked concerned for a moment but Michael couldn’t be bothered by his brother at the moment, “I apologize brother but I must speak to Castiel”

 

Michael tracked the young angel to the heaven of an autistic man. Castiel was young and impressionable, hence why he was a bit of a rebel. Michael couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of him.

 

“Castiel” he said softer than he intended, the young angel turned to face him.

 

“Lord Michael” he said bowing and Michael could almost hear Dean Winchester sniggering at the moniker.

 

“Castiel I have a mission for you” he said before he could really think it through, the young angel looked confused.

 

After informing Castiel of his mission he left the angel to his thoughts and returned to the throne room. He had many choices to make, free will was an interesting thing and to be able to use it, a smile crossed across Michael’s face and if anyone had seen it they would have known that it meant trouble.

 

Time traveling was another interesting concept, time was not as fluid as many thought, the future could always be changed, and in a way so could be the past, if one had the power and recklessness and up to this point Michael had both, and he decided that if his father had a problem with what he was going to do, he could intervene at any moment.

 

Michael had never been intimate with someone, not really, so in the back of a 67 Impala he followed his instincts and what he remembered from John Winchester’s memories, never let it be said that Mary Winchester was ~~not an eager partner~~ , although she didn’t really knew that it was Michael inhabiting the body of her husband so perhaps Michael had made a tiny mistake, _twice_.

 

When Dean Winchester had been born, Michael had possessed John again and had bounded Dean’s angelic side as protection; he didn’t need to alert anyone of his plans. When Sam Winchester was born he did the same, feeling a perverse sense of smugness at having foiled Lucifer’s plans of using Sam Winchester as a vessel.

 

* * *

 

 

He watched grimly from heaven as Mary burned on the ceiling, and he visited her ghost as it had remained on the house, he tried to tell her to move on to go to heaven and wait for her children, but she refused and so she stayed, not before throwing a frying pan at his head for sleeping with her twice. For a Ghost she had a deadly aim.

 

Michael sent Castiel to earth to help and care for the Winchesters, what he wasn’t waiting was for Castiel to be adopted into the Winchester family as he had forgotten that Castiel’s vessel would be a child at the time, as long as John didn’t try to kill Castiel it would be okay. Michael returned his thoughts to heaven; everything seemed to be marching just fine.

 

He felt when Annael fell and he possessed John Winchester once again and went and recovered her grace placing it somewhere safe in case she ever needed it. He would not kill his siblings again, not this time. He kept watching Sam and Dean from afar wondering if they would ever hate him for what he had done, if John would hate him too, but at the moment he couldn’t be preoccupied, he needed to keep them safe and Castiel, while full with good intentions, could give them away easily.

 

“Balthazar” he said appearing next to the angel in question, Michael currently possessed a priest, and it would not last much, Balthazar seemed surprised to see him.

 

“What do you need _brother dear_?” said Balthazar and Michael could feel the sarcasm emanating from the angel, Michael smirked and snapped his fingers.

 

In front of him stood a younger version of Balthazar’s vessel, maybe a kid of seven judging by the height, Dean was currently five, Castiel looked about ten, his smirk only grew as he addressed his brother.

 

“I have a mission for you Balthazar,” he said and the other angel could only huff in annoyance.

 

By the end of the month John Winchester had adopted another child. And Michael could only grin from his metaphorical cloud. Dean Winchester would have been proud of him and that kept him going.

 

* * *

 

 

He found Gabriel by complete accident, he hadn’t meant to but apparently even two disguised angels with the Winchester drew attention from the Supernatural. Gabriel had been posing as a Trickster of all things and Michael had taken pleasure at almost scaring the youngest Archangel out of his Vessel. He had spent too much time arguing with Dean.

 

“Hello Gabriel” he said, as he possessed John Winchester, after having possessed him once on a fluke, it came as easy as existing, Gabriel turned around panic in his eyes.

 

“Michael?” he asked incredulously, Michael chuckled.

 

“Who were you expecting? Jesus?” he asked with a note of mischief in his voice, Gabriel’s posture relaxed if ever slightly.

 

“There is something wrong with your one true vessel” Gabriel said, Michael hummed, Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his brother and Michael shrugged, “There is something wrong with Lucy’s vessel too, and with those other children”

 

“I do hope so” Michael said as he observed the children playing in the small park, John had decided that they deserved a park day since they had been coped into a room for his last hunt, Sam and Dean were happy with the idea, Balthazar and Castiel were adjusting as best as they could.

 

Gabriel side eyed him, “You mean to tell me that you were the one who did this?”

 

“Did what exactly Gabriel?” Michael asked, hiding his amusement.

 

“Those are not normal children, it is well hidden but I can feel grace in them, in fact I can feel your grace in them, so Mikey, care to share with the class?” asked Gabriel, Michael shrugged.

 

“They are mine, I’ve made mistakes in my past and their future, I will not make them again” he said and Gabriel frowned.

 

“You time traveled? From where?”

 

“I died, bloodied and broken with no one by my side; I possessed my on true vessel and died anyways, earth got destroyed for nothing, I won’t make the same mistakes again Brother, I will not let Lucifer blind me again, I will not loose heaven to him” Michael said sternly and Gabriel tensed at his brothers words.

 

“And where was I?” Gabriel asked softly, Michael looked at him, a sad smile on his face.

 

“Dead too, by the hand of Lucifer, you were the first to die, you tried to save the world” said Michael, voice filled with pride.

 

“Why would I ever?” asked Gabriel and Michael couldn’t help but to snort.

 

“Because of the same reason I’m doing this now” he said, Gabriel looked at him confused but Michael only pointed at Dean “That little boy will grow up to be greatest human being I’ve ever known, I failed him once, I won’t fail him again”

 

“I see,” said Gabriel contemplating Michael’s words, “And the other kids?”

 

“I’m impressed you can’t recognize your own siblings Gabriel” Michael said and Gabriel squinted his eyes.

 

“Castiel and Balthazar? Why would you ever?” asked Gabriel, Michael smiled at him.

 

“I’m protecting my children Gabriel, I cannot do it myself, but they can, you could help” said Michael and Gabriel glanced at him.

 

“They are _nephilim_ , Michael” said Gabriel slowly, Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“You have been shacking it up with the _Pagans_ , Gabriel” he said and Gabriel smiled at his brother.

 

“I like this version of you, it’s refreshing” he said and Michael laughed.

 

“Dean would have said that I finally got the stick out of my ass” he said looking back to the children, they were climbing the monkey bars, Dean helping Sam while Balthazar kept an eye on them and Castiel looking as confused as ever, a smile escaped his lips.

 

“Sounds smart that Dean guy”

 

“You will like him” said Michael, Gabriel laughed.

 

“Of course I will, he’s my nephew after all,” he said with a grin and Michael knew that his children would be safe.

 

Gabriel promised to stay around the Winchesters and Michael felt a weight lifting from his shoulders. When he returned to heaven he decided to listen to what the angels were saying, Zachariah in particular was driving him up the wall with the apocalypse talk, as was Raphael. Michael frowned as he observed Raphael, his brother, The Healer didn’t do much healing nowadays, always bitter at their father absence.

 

* * *

 

 

“He supports your decision” said Joshua as Michael paced in the garden, Michael looked at the angel, confusion on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“Father, he supports your decision, likes it even, he is amused by your curse of action and proud” he said before disappearing.

 

“Figures” said Michael as he sat under a tree.

 

“Sonovabitch” said a very familiar voice startling him; he looked up to find Dean Winchester staring down at him.

 

“Dean?” he said as he stood quickly looking at his former vessel.

 

“What did you do?” Dean asked impatiently, Michael had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“You’re my son now, or that kid is” he said, with a small smile, Dean looked horrified for a moment.

 

“How?” he asked and Michael couldn’t help but to smirk.

 

“Well Dean, when a man and a woman lie-“

 

“I know how children are made, why did you do it? Is Sammy okay?” Dean asked and Michael placed a hand on his shoulder, Dean flickered for a moment and Michael frowned.

 

“I did it to keep you both safe, Samuel is my son too” Michael said and Dean couldn’t help but to smile at the thought of Sam being okay “Why are you here Dean?”

 

Dean thought about it for a moment and frowned “I don’t know” he answered and Michael understood.

 

“You were not dead” he murmured, just tired, Dean had been tired of fighting and his soul had let go, whatever Michael was seeing now was the imprint of Dean’s soul on his grace, Michael pulled Dean into a hug holding Dean’s head with one hand “Rest Child, don’t concern yourself with things that will never come to pass, I will not fail you again” Michael said, Dean went limp in his arms and Michael stayed there cradling the hunter in his arms until he disappeared completely.

 

When Michael possessed John again Dean’s eyes lit in recognition and Michael smiled knowing that Dean’s soul was now whole. It would be okay; he would make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael watched as life went on, he kept Sam away from Jessica Moore with the help of Gabriel, while Castiel and Balthazar remained with Dean. Jessica had a bright soul and didn’t deserve to die. Only Sam’s apartment burned that night and somehow it was enough to push Sam towards his brother. Michael knew that it was imperative that the siblings remained together always. Castiel and Balthazar had been good additions to the Winchester family, four pair of eyes saw more than two, and even though Balthazar denied it, he had come to care for the Winchesters.

 

When the Winchesters suffered the Car accident and Dean almost died, Michael stepped up and offered John a chance to go to heaven with Mary if he left Michael his body behind, John accepted and Michael told him the truth about Sam and Dean, John had been angry, but Michael managed to calm him down enough for him to actually explain why it needed to happen.

 

Once in full possession of John the first thing that Michael did was de-age his vessel a little (a lot), he looked exactly like John had done so many years back, like Michael looked whenever he took a corporeal form in heaven, young and full of life. He walked into Dean’s room to see Sam sitting on the edge of his brother’s bed and Balthazar and Castiel leaning on the wall, Gabriel was dressed as a nurse checking Dean’s IV, Michael smiled as green eyes opened and looked at him.

 

“Michael” Dean said softly, Michael smiled at his son.

 

“Hello Dean”

 

They had work to do.

 


End file.
